ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Malibu)
to | Issues = 32 | Year = 2369 - 2372 }} First ever Deep Space Nine comic series. Premise Star Trek: Deep Space Nine was a comic book series from Malibu Comics, the first original Star Trek: Deep Space Nine monthly series, spanning from to . It depicted the events of missions taking place during the first four seasons of DS9. Several canon characters and concepts were included in the stories, but the details were possibly contradictory with televised Star Trek of the era, as the creators of this non-canon work were mostly unaffiliated with the actual DS9 creators. Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and Deep Space Nine created by Rick Berman and Michael Piller * Writers: ** Mike W. Barr (#1-6) ** John Vornholt (#6, #16) ** Colin Clayton & Chris Dows (#6, #26-27, #32) ** Len Strazewski (#7) ** Mark A. Altman (#8-9, #18) ** Dan Mishkin (#10, #19-25, #28) ** Charles Marshall (#11-13) ** Jerry Bingham (#14-15) ** Laurie S. Sutton (#17-18) ** Randy and Jean-Marc Lofficier (#26-27) ** Mark Paniccia (#29-30) ** Tim Russ (#29-30) ** Leonard Kirk (#31) ** Jason Levine (#31) * Pencilers: ** Gordon Purcell (#1-2, #4-5, #8-9) ** Rob Davis (#3, #6-7, #9, #18, #21, #26-27, #29-30, #32) ** Leonard Kirk (#10-13, #16-18, #23-25, #28, #31) ** Tim Eldred (#14-15) ** Ken Penders (#19-20) ** Terry Pallot (#22, #32) ** Keith Conroy (#26-27) ** Rod Whigham (#29-30) * Inkers: ** Terry Pallot (#1-7, #9-10, #18, #22, #28-30, #32) ** Scott Reed (#8-9, #20, #23, #27) ** Larry Welch (#9, #18, #23, #26-27) ** Bruce McCorkindale (#11-15, #21) ** Jack Snider (#16-18, #20, #26-27) ** Richard Emond (#16, #18) ** Arne Starr (#19) ** David Mowry (#20) ** Aubrey Bradford (#23, #29-30) ** John Montgomery (#24-25) ** Leonard Kirk (#31) ** Craig Gilmore (#32) * Colorists: ** Note: Color art was not credited on title pages prior to issue #8, but in the "Club Malibu" section at the end. ** Malibu Tones (#1, #6-8, #13) ** Albert Deschesne (#1-3, #5-7, #9) ** Family Fugue (#2-3) ** Lydia Nomura (#6) ** Moose Baumann (#8, #10-14, #16-17, #21, #26-30) ** Chad Stewart (#8) ** Scott Sava (#9) ** Micky Rose (#10) ** Violent Hues (#12, #14-19, #26) ** Barry Gregory (#14-15, #18, #20) ** Janice Wismar (#15-19, #26) ** Terry Pallot (#18) ** Mike Heilemann (#19, #22-25, #32) ** Salvador Mancha (#20, #23) ** Foodhammer! with Nathan Potvin (#20-21) ** Jennifer Schellinger (#22) ** Wolfpack (#23) ** Malibu Coloring (#25, #27-32) ** George Cox III (#31) * Letterers: ** Patrick Owsley (#1, #3, #6-7, #9-13, #28, #31) ** David Lanphear (#2, #4-6, #8, #16, #29-30) ** Tim Eldred (#14-15) ** Joseph Allen (#17, #19) ** Mike DeLepine (#18, #20-21, #26-27) ** Terry Pallot (#18, #22, #32) ** Roxanne Starr (#23) ** Ronnie Cruz (#24-25) ** Teresa Davidson (#29) ** Tracey H. Munsey (#31) * Editors: ** Tom Mason (#1-6) ** Mark Paniccia (#5-28, #31-32) ** Clarissa Manansala (#11, #17-24) ** Dan Shaheen (#25, #27-28) ** Phil Crain (#29-32) Issues # "Stowaway" # "Stowaway, Part II" # "Old Wounds" # "Emancipation, Part I" # "Emancipation, Part II" # "Field Trip" # "Working Vacation" # "Requiem" # "Requiem II" # "Descendants" # "A Short Fuse" # "Baby on Board" # "Lapse" # "Dax's Comet, Part 1" # "Dax's Comet, Part II" # "Shanghaied" # "Images" # "Hearts of Old" # "Mission of Mercy" # "Last Remains" # "Fadeout!" # "Deep Space Mine!" # The Secret of the Lost Orb: "The Search" # The Secret of the Lost Orb: "Acceptable Losses" # The Secret of the Lost Orb: "Gods of War" # "Genesis Denied, Part I" # "Genesis Denied, Part II" # "Friend and Foe Alike" # "Sole Asylum, Part One" # "Sole Asylum, Part Two" # "Remembrance" # "Turn of the Tide" Other Issues * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Annual ** "The Looking Glass War" ** "Ultimate Annual" * Specials: ** "Hostage Situation" ** "Lightstorm" ** "Terok Nor" ** "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Special" ** "Worf Special" ** "Blood & Honor" ** "The Rules of Diplomacy" * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Hearts and Minds *# "For the Glory of the Empire" *# "On the Edge of Armageddon" *# "Into the Abyss" *# "Masters of War" * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Maquis: Soldier of Peace *# "Vacation's Over" (also contained "Memoirs of an Invisible Ferengi") *# "Rats in a Maze" (also contained "A Tree Grows on Bajor") *# "Victims of Deceit" * The Landmark Crossover *# "Prophets and Losses" (published by DC Comics) *# "The Wormhole Trap" *# "Encounter With the Othersiders" *# "The Unseen Enemy" (published by DC Comics) References Characters Main ;Benjamin Sisko ;Kira Nerys ;Odo ;Jadzia Dax ;Quark ;Julian Bashir ;Miles O'Brien ;Jake Sisko Recurring ;Nog ;Rom ;Dukat Other ;Johnson : Captain of the USS Armstrong. ("Stowaway", "Stowaway, Part II") ;Josiah Wembley : Renowned Federation xenobiologist assigned to the USS Armstrong. Died of stroke upon arrival in the Gamma Quadrant. ("Stowaway", "Stowaway, Part II") References ; (NCC-19212): ship, recently back from exploration in the Gamma Quadrant in mid-2369. ("Stowaway", "Stowaway, Part II") Other publishers Boxtree was responsible for publishing these stories in the UK, including in compilations of four. These included Requiem, which was comprised of Requiem, Requiem II, Descendants, and A Short Fuse. The four story special Hearts and Minds was released as one issue. Deep Space Nine (Malibu)